Stuck In Times
by YukiPKyo
Summary: The 2 worlds have been disconnected by some unknown force. but they are not in there normal pairs. will they survive and how will they get the well to work again?
1. Default Chapter

Stuck In Times  
  
Ok! Disclaimer.. I don't own Inu and comp. ~_~  
  
Ok! Be warned! This is a Inu/Sango and Miroku/Kag. just becasuse i wanna see if I could pull it off. lol plz dont hate me for at least trying. Plus I wanted to see how many people would yell at me. ^_^" R&R plz!! O plz! Sorry if they may be a lil OOC, but at least im trying right? Ok! On with the story! Oh yea! im trying this in a new format, so go along with it. ^_^  
  
'O! This isn't good! How am I supposed to see Sango, and Shippo and Inu-Yasha and Miroku...'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome quickly turns around from the place she had been leaning and feels her hand come in contact with something. It was Mirokus' cheek. So... she wans't alone after all. She looked at Miroku with a look that Sango usually used.  
  
"That's my butt, you pervert!"  
  
"O! I thought it was teh wells' side. I was wondering why it was softer then usual.."  
  
~ SLAP ~  
  
"...great.. a matching pair.. "  
  
He now had a pair of matching red imprints on either side of his cheeks.  
  
'I didn't know it had gotten softer since we last met'  
  
Miroku put his hands in the air to show and apologetic gesture. Then slowly he walks over and sits down in front of the sacred tree. Once settled he props his staff up beside him.  
  
"What nerve!"  
  
Kagome turned back to the well to examine the well some more. She looked down into the well. It looked like the leaves down inside the well were never ending.  
  
"Miroku! Come help me see if we can dig through these leaves... Miroku?"  
  
She turned around to see why Miroku wasn't answering her. She saw why. He had seen her brothers tape player, that had been forgotten outisde, and had put it on his ears to see what it could do. Plus his eyes were closed!  
  
'Geez guys can have no brains sometimes.'  
  
Kagome scowled at Miroku even though he wasn't looking. She decided that she'd do it on her own. Jumping into the well, Kagome started to grab the leaves by the handfulls, throwing them over the side of the wall.  
  
~ ^/(~_~)\^ (if you can picture it, its Inu-Yasha!)  
  
Miroku looked around and saw something shining brightly on the ground next to him.  
  
"Mmm.. What's this?"  
  
He pucked it up, and examined it. Pressing all the little dealies that were on the player. He was just about to put it down when the last button he pressed made sound come out. With wide eyes Miroku tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. He put the head phones to his ears and looked at them akwardly.  
  
"Very.. Interesting.."  
  
He held it up to his ears and trys to hook it to his ears oddly. Once that was accomplished he closed his eyes to see if he could understand what music was going into his ears. In the middle of the song he thought he heard faint sounds. He couldn't make out what the noise was. Being as suprised as he was about the music he just thought the noises were part of the song.  
  
After a while he bored and opened his eyes to see a very suprising scene in front of him. There was no Kagome to be seen. Coming up from the well were leaves, bunches at a time. After a time they would go back in. Obviously unnoticed to whoever was throwing them around. Getting up and grabbing his staff, Miroku goes over to the well to see a very tired Kagome still trying to empty the well.   
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Miroku asked a smile playing on his lips. Kagome looked up nodding vigourusly.  
  
"I could have... used your... help from the start... but better late.. then never."  
  
Kagome sighed. Finally she could relax a bit. Miroku looked down at her.  
  
"You know, if you keep this up, you won'g be going anywhere fast."  
  
Kagome gave him a look of confusion and disbelief. Smiling Miroku had kept an eye on the leaves. One by one they had been slowly floating back up into the well. Going back behind Kagome so it was a reason why she hadnt noticed it before he got there. Kagome relized that Miroku wasn't looking at her and followed his gaze to see the last few leaves float slowly back into the well and look as if they had been there the whole time. Kagome looked around franitcally.  
  
"Ahhh...! No wonder I haven't been able to get anywhere!"  
  
Exasperated she sat down on leaves worn out from trying to work alone. Miroku went down into the well and helped the exhasted Kagome out of the well.  
  
"What will we do now Kagome?"  
  
Watching her face, Miroku could tell she was lost in thought trying to decide on a way to get through the well. Motioning for him to follow her Kagome starts walking to her house, still thinking deeply on the subject. 


	2. Sango, InuYasha and Shippo!

Stuck in Times  
  
  
Disclaimer: as always, me dont own it. but thats ok! ^_^ and R & R!! PLZ! if you do that it gives me confidence to write more plus it gets me to put it up faster. ^_^ and thank you to the people who reviewed and told me to write more. thats what got me really working on this chapter.   
  
Chapter 2 Sango, Inu-Yasha.. and Shippo!  
  
"Kagome...? KAGOME!!! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
A worried Inu-Yasha stopped looking around for the seeming lost Kagome. Looking around one last time Inu-Yasha waslks to where Sango was. She was studying the well. Leaned over it slightly looking at what was now in the well.  
  
"What in the world happened here Sango?!"   
  
Looking up from the well, Sango shruged. She glanced around looking for Miroku. Usually he was the one doing the studying, not her. Relizing something a suspicious look came onto her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around once more wondering if Shippo was with Kagome or just lost. Looking back at Sango he locked eyes with her.  
  
"Miroku is with Kagome..."  
  
Sango said this quietly not knowing what Inu-Yashas' reaction would be. Looking back at Inu-Yasha another suprise caught her off guard. She saw Inu-Yashas reaction to her news. It was one of concern... and she thought she saw jealousy. She relized she was jealous as well. Sango couldnt quite make out if it was because Miroku was with Kagome or...  
  
'Me... like... Inu-Yasha?'  
  
She looks Inu-Yasha up and down then sees that he is looking back at her. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts in her head, she goes back to studying the well some more.  
  
"Do you remember what happened at all?"  
  
Sango asked him this without looking up from the well. He looked around trying to see if anything came to mind. Looking into the well, the things that were in it reminded him of shattering a tree. Shaking his head he answered the question.  
  
"No, not really why?"  
  
Shruging Sango looked up at Inu-Yasha. She could tell he was curious as to why she asked that question also about what her answer would be.  
  
"Our memories were either erased or locked up... by a spell of some sort. Unless we can figure out what to do... were stuck together. No Kagome, no Miroku."  
  
"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! Sango! Miroku!"  
  
Shippo came running toward the well. Obviously he had been searching for a while. He came up to the well short of breath and breathing heavier then normal.  
  
"Sango! Inu-Yasha! Where is Kagome?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was suprised the little kitsune had acctually said his name with no hint of annoyance. Wide eyed he spoke slowly.  
  
"Niether of us know what happened but all we can guess i sthat Kagome and Miroku went thru the well before it happened."  
  
"Before what happened?"  
  
Worry came into Shippos eyes as he saw Inu-Yasha point to the well. Slowly Shippo looked over the side of the well to see it filled nearly to the top with stems and sticks. He looked to Sango with a look on his face asking if this was true. Closing her eyes she nodded.  
  
"Maybe we could search around, maybe some villager would have seen something, or maybe go ask Kaede about it."  
  
Shippo looked at Sango then Inu-Yasha to see if they agreed to his plan. Sango thought on this for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Watching the whole thing, he noticed Shippo about to turn his way. He closed his eyes in a silent agreement. He didn't think this was a good time to argue.  
  
~ ~ ~  
Sango, Shippo and Inu-Yasha were heading to Kaedas' village to see if she knew anything about what had happened at the well or to see if she could help them in any way. Sango and Shippo were ahead. Shippo on Sangos shoulder. Since there was no Kagome her bike wasnt around either, and he wanted to ride on something. Sango suddenly stopped as she heard something move in the bushes. Shippos on her shoulder thinking about Kagome hoping shes ok, when Sango sees Kilala jump out of the bushes.  
  
"Kilala!!"  
  
Sango ran over to her faithful pet, sending Shippo flying since he was not expecting the fast movement.  
  
"AHhhhh!"  
  
A wide eyed Shippo went circling in the air and landed roughly on the ground face up. Closing his eyes and reopening them to clear his vision, he looks up to see a suprised Inu-Yasha standing right over him.  
  
"Oh Kilala, where have you been?!"  
  
Sango embraced Kilala tightly. Inu-Yasha watched the whole thing. He kept looking from the stunned Shippo on the ground to the very happy Sango and Kilala. Keeping his eye on Sango he looked at the way she was loving Kilala.  
  
'Why can't she love me like that?"  
  
Eyes wide, Inu-Yasha was trying to figure out exactly why he had just thought something like that.  
  
'I... I thouht I loved Kagome...'  
  
Inu-Yasha tired to figure this out and absent-mindly bent down and put Shippo back on his feet.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you ok?"  
  
Shaking his head to clear his head of the on coming head-ache of trying to figure out that thought. Relizing what he was doing he walked past Shippo and Sango.  
  
"Well are we going or not?" 


	3. Undies! and Kisses!

Stuck In Times  
  
Disclaimer: Yep.... I don't own it.... ^_^ Smile everyone!!   
  
If you aren't smiling now you should be by the end of this chapter.... well thats if I did my job.  
  
Ch. 3 Undies!! and Kisses!! (lol dont mind the name)  
  
Miroku looks around Kagomes' room. Taking notice of things that he had never seen before. Walking around the room slowly he started started examing anything that caught his eye. Picking up something shiney he looks at it curiously watching as three seperate sticks moving at diffrent speeds and always pointing to either a little line or a number. (It's a clock if you can't tell.)  
  
'Looks oddly familar...'  
  
Setting it down he looks around some more and spots a wooden dexk and something that looked similar right beside it, execpt it wasn't hollow under neath. Going closer to it he looked over it and pulled on one of the handles. His widen at what he finds.  
  
'Oh... My.... GOD!'  
  
A look of pure joy came across Mirokus face. Picking up one of the garments from its place, he took it by the seam and smiles as he stared to stretch them, then putting it down and picking up another pair and does the same to it.   
  
'KAGOMES UNDERWEAR!!!'  
  
Rubbing it against his cheek he a thought.  
  
'I wonder what they feel like on her.... Where did that come from?!'  
  
He just started putting that pair down when unexpectedly Miroku felt his head throbbing, probably because of his head was violently pushed forward by a hit on the head.  
  
"Miroku, you PERVERT!!"  
  
Kagome had come in and watched Miroku touching quite a few pairs of under wear and even rubbing it against his cheek.  
  
'What was he thinking?! I never thought he would do something like this. Inu-Yasha would never.... would he?..'  
  
Kagomes mind realed trying to think of what to do. She shook her head trying to clear it of the thoughts she was having.  
  
'I wonder which ones he saw...'  
  
Kagome stared off into space seeing images of her and Miroku together. She saw them sitting down and Miroku touched her but she didnt slap him. Thinking this was very odd she shook her head again to get rid of the images. Blinking she looks around again and see Miroku in front of her guarding himself incase another blow was coming.  
  
"Miroku... it's ok. I'm not going to hit you again."  
  
Putting his arms down slowly he looked at her akwardly, leaning closer to her. He started to close his eyes. Not sure what to do Kagome closes her eyes as well. After a few minutes nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw why.  
  
"MOM.. SOTA!?! What're you guys doing back?!"  
  
Blushing furiously, she wondered exactly how long they had been standing there. She looked and saw Miroku in front of her. Embarassed but not blushing. Her mom is smiling and Sota is looking on the seem with imense curiousity.  
  
"I think we've seen enough... come on Sota..."  
  
her mother put her arm on Sota and led him away. Once they were gone Miroku and Kagome just stood there, just glancing at one another. After a minute or so Kagome suprised them both and leaned up and kissed Mirokus cheek. His eyes went wide.  
  
"....so.... what are we going to do about the well?"  
  
Miroku sat down shaking his head. Failing to get rid of the thought of the kiss. All of sudden another thought flashed in his head *"Two for two. Now lovers will unite in diffrent times never to see each other again!" An explosion* Sitting there he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Lovers....?"  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?"  
  
"I just had a flash. I... I think I know why the well is blocked..."  
  
Kagomes eyes widened as Miroku told her what he had seen. Explaining the mysterious mysterious voice that he had heard and the explosion that had happened.  
  
"Oh no!.."  
  
Kagomes face went grim. If her thoughts were true..., lets just say she didn't want them to be.  
  
"Miroku!... Come with me!"  
  
Getting up quickly she hurried out to the sacred tree. Miroku, following close behind was wondering what had passed though Kagomes head to make her look so.... upset.  
  
Following her to the tree, she stopped in front of it. Looking at Miroku with a shine in her eyes that he had seen only when she was really upset or realyl angry.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?!"  
  
"Shh.. just listen, and lets hope that I'm wrong."   
  
Looking back at the tree she stepped close to it and put her ear to it, motioning for Miroku to do the same. Miroku did as he was told wondering what in the world would happen when he did, Kagome nkocked on the wood.  
  
'Oh God!!'  
  
Kagome got more worried then before as her fears had been confirmed. She felt tears come in her eyes. Miroku wasn't sure what to do. Hugging her tightly.  
  
"What's wrong. What did you hear?"  
  
Shaking her head she answered.  
  
"Nothing... that's just it. Listen to it. It's.... it's hollow."  
  
Miroku looked down at her and turned back to the tree and puts his ear to it. Knocking on it, he sees that Kagome was right... it was hollow.  
  
"The trees not there... it's in the wells." 


	4. Feelings

Stuck In Times   
  
ok dont own em, and sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy. but i tried my hardest. :) just so you know the * ~ * is a memory or flash back or thought they see in a day dream or something.  
Ch. 4 Memorys Return  
  
Keade looked around as she was being told what the situation was. Nodding her head slowly she thought that this all sounded some what familar.  
  
* A young kid Keade is tugging gently on Kikyos sleeve of her kimono, looking up at her with a smile that won over her sister every time.  
  
"Sister.... sister.... tell me another story."  
  
Kikyo looks away from her cooking and sees her sisters eyes and smiles.  
  
"Always so curious about legends and prophceys are you? Hmm... maybe I have one I could tell you after all.Sit down Keade. Let me tell you a legend I once heard."  
  
Keade sate down in front of her sister excitedly. Wanting to hear what story Kikyo had picked out for her this time.  
  
"Keade, there was once a legend that I was told by an old seer. He had said that this might someday come true. So I will tell it to you as the Seer told it to me. One day he was walking in these very same woods, like he had every other day when he passed the well he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a glow of shimmering gold light. He turned and started to follow it. He snuck as quietly as the woods would allow him. The being knew he was there and led him to a dead end. When she had gotten him where she wanted him, she turned around and told him to come out of where he was hiding."  
  
Keade looked at Kikyo with a look that said, why did you stop?  
  
Kikyo tooka long look in her sisters eyes.  
  
"Remember what happens next Keade. It may very well come true one day."  
  
Keade nodded her head to show she would remember it.  
  
Kikyo smiled at her sister knowing she would then took a long breath and continued on with the story.  
  
"Well when she turned around he was dazzeled by her over whelming beauty, expecially her eyes. They were a pair of all seeing eyes, ones that liked to draw in your soul. Then she told him something that he never understood. I guess it just wasnt coincidence that he told me about it. Here is what she said.  
  
"'Sacred tree....... SHAATTTTTTTERED!!!'"   
  
He heard a loud boom then she went on.  
  
"' But... not in both times. Well... will be blocked. Lovers... must do the same. Naraku you will be the missing link! Along with the sacrafice... '"  
  
With that said Kikyo closed her eyes and let out the rest of her breath *  
  
Keade opens her eyes, looking fomr Sango to Inu-Yasha to little Shippo holding Kilala.  
  
'How should I find out about all this?...'  
  
"Where is Naraku?"  
  
She asked that with a little more urgency in her voice then she ment. Inu-yasha raised an eye brow.  
  
"We're not sure... we were on his trail when this happened."  
  
Sango nodded to support what Inu-yasha had said. She glanced over at him just as her mind drifted to a day dream.  
  
* Sango waved her hand in the air to show Inu-Yasha what spot she had choosen.   
  
"Over here Inu!!"  
  
She saw him smile at his nickname she had given him. When he had caught up to her he kissed her cheek gently and spread out the blanket. Just as they sat down she heard Inu-Yasha ask her something.  
  
"Sango, you ok?" *  
  
"Sango, you ok?"  
  
She felt Keades hand on her shoulder. Shaking her head she glanced at Inu-Yasha for a minute or so to find the same look on him.   
  
'Was he thinking the same thing as me?'  
  
Looking at the ground Sango nods.  
  
"Yes... yes I'm fine."  
  
Keade catches her eye and asks her if she heard what her and Inu-Yasha were speaking of. Sango shakes her head.  
  
"Lovers. It's all as a prophcey Kikyo once told me."  
  
Sangos eyes widened at the mention of this.  
  
'How odd that I have tht daydream when they mention that.'  
  
She puts a hand to her temple as she feels a throb starting.  
  
"What does Naraku have to do will all this?"  
  
Keade looked around before answering her question.  
  
"He plays a key role but we dont know how."  
  
Shaking her head Sango steps outside and takes a deep breath. She hears someone come up behind her and stop. Thinking its Keade she turns around and closes her eyes then hugs the person. She smiles as she feels herself embraced.  
  
'I almost wish this was Inu-Yasha...'  
  
Opening her eyes she sees the familar red out fit then blushes.  
  
'It is!'  
  
She pulls back some but Inu-Yasha doesn't let her go fully. She looked into his eyes and saw feeling in them... for her. 


End file.
